


Wake Up

by GreenieMaya (messrs_mwpp), messrs_mwpp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Oblivious Newt, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Minho, Smart Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), The maze is a simulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messrs_mwpp/pseuds/GreenieMaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/messrs_mwpp/pseuds/messrs_mwpp
Summary: Stiles woke up screaming. Again.-Stiles had been struggling with nightmares for a while, but this one was very different.It wasn't a nightmare.-The Maze Runner/Teen Wolf-Trigger warnings: panic attacks, night terrors, death, fighting
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

Stiles woke up screaming.

Of course, this wasn't out of the ordinary for him, considering recent events (being possessed by the Nogitsune). He got night terrors most nights now, and he was severely sleep deprived, which only made the night terrors worse. He could barely drag himself through the day now, and being so exhausted was making him see things. His friends dead, the Nogitsune, the Void version of himself, the bodies of all the people he had killed, the list went on. He had only ever gotten a full blown panic attack from theses hallucinations a couple times, and Scott or Derek was always there to help him through them. Scott was an obvious answer, being Stiles' best friend and all, but Derek was surprising, to say the least.

This particular night terror had been very... vivid.

It had all started one night when he had taken his best friend, Scott, out into the woods to look for the body of Laura Hale. Well, half of it, at least. That night had ended with Stiles getting grounded and Scott getting bitten by a werewolf. It all went downhill from there, ending in Stiles getting possessed by the Nogitsune.

After a moment, Stiles remembered that it wasn't a night terror. It was his life.

He jolted upright, still panting, and tried to slow his heart rate. Once he was able to breathe without being on the verge of passing out, he held up his shaking hands and counted.

"1..." He put a finger down. "2..." Another finger down. "3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10..."

He continued to put his fingers down until there was only one left.

"...11."

Then he started screaming again.


	2. Wake Up

Stiles woke up screaming. Again. Except this time, instead of just screaming bloody murder like he had been just a few seconds ago, he was screaming words.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP, IT'S NOT REAL, YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!"

He could see that his surroundings were different, although he had no idea why he would be sitting on a metal grate in the dark, save for one red light far above him. It wasn't too weird for him to wake up in the dark in an unfamiliar place, considering that fact that he lived in Beacon Hills, beacon for the supernatural, but it still scared the shit out of him every time it happened.

Whatever he was sitting in, it was moving up, causing the crates and boxes around him to rattle with the movement. He could just barely make out four letters on one of the crates.

**WCKD**

_There's no way I could be there..._

Stiles was still screaming at himself to wake up when the box shuddered to a stop and the trap doors were thrown open, flooding the box with light.

"WAKE UP AND CALL SCOTT OR DEREK OR DAD! IT'S NOT REAL, YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! WAKE UP, PLEASE, JUST WAKE UP!"

Someone (or something, Stiles wasn't really paying attention) jumped into the crate and grabbed Stiles' wrists, pulling his hands away from his ears.

"Hey, Greenie, calm down!" The boy who crouched in front of Stiles yelled loudly to be heard above Stiles screaming.

"WAKE UP!" Stiles was hyperventilating and sobbing now, unable to get in a full breath of air before his lungs pushed it back out again.

Another boy jumped into the crate and pushed the first boy out of the way, grabbing Stiles' face and forcing Stiles to look at him.

"Hey, I know it seems bad now, but it's gonna be fine. I'm right here, just breathe."

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut again, tears streaming down his face, and whimpered as his throat burned, raw and torn apart from all the screaming.

"Please," he whispered, so quiet that only the two boys who had jumped down could hear, "please just wake up and be at home in your bed with dad hugging you and telling you it's ok, it was just a nightmare, or Scott holding up his fingers for you to count, or Derek offering to steal police files for you to solve so you can calm down. Please."

"Hey, Greenie," the boy in front of him said gently, wiping the tears off of Stiles' cheek. "You're awake, I promise." The first boy who had jumped down scoffed and crossed his arms. The second boy scowled at him.

Stiles pulled his hands up in front of his face and counted.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10. 10." Stiles looked up with wide, bloodshot eyes and stared at the boy in front of him. "I'm not dreaming."

"No, sadly, you're not." The boy sighed and scooted back away from Stiles. "Do you remember anything? Your name, your family, where you lived? Anything about WCKD?"

"I can't... I'm not dreaming? How could I not be dreaming?" Stiles frantically looked around and ran his hands through his hair. 

"I'm Newt. Do you remember your name?"

Stiles nodded at Newt. "Yeah, it's S- St- it's S- what the hell?"

Stiles was trying as hard as he could to say his name, but he physically couldn't. He was still struggling to say it, receiving strange looks from Newt and the first boy, when a thought that seemed to come from nowhere appeared in his head.

_**Thomas.** _

"Thomas?" Stiles whispered to himself. _I'm not Thomas. Thomas is a book character._

**_You are Thomas._ **

_No, I'm Stiles. Stiles Stilinski._

**_Not anymore._ **

"Nice to meet ya, Tommy." Newt stood and stuck out a hand to help Stiles stand up. "Welcome to the Glade."


	3. Remember

Later that night, at the bonfire, Stiles was still in shock.

He still hadn't really talked to anyone besides Newt, who seemed to be the same age as him, a boy named Minho, maybe a year older than him, a boy named Alby, definitely older than him and definitely the leader, and a boy named Chuck, who couldn't have been older than thirteen. Most of his not talking to anyone had been because he didn't know they were talking to him. Everyone was calling him Thomas, but as far as he was concerned, his name was still Stiles, no matter what the little voice in his head said.

Speaking of the little voice in his head, Stiles was certain he was going insane.

There's no way any sane person could have a voice like that in their head, right? Of course, you can talk to yourself and have an inner voice and intrusive thoughts and all those things, but this voice was definitely not coming from Stiles. It was someone else's voice, and he was pretty sure this voice had something to do with why he could only say "no" when Newt asked if he remembered anything, even though he actually remembered almost everything (even if it was foggy), and why he told everyone his name was Thomas, even though he knew it was actually Stiles, and Thomas was definitely a book character, whose body Stiles had been transported into.

Stiles kept to himself for most of the day, trying to come to terms with the fact that he was insane and had been transported into a book universe. Or maybe he was just insane. He had just been rereading the Maze Runner series before he went to bed the night before, and now he was Thomas. He was the protagonist in his favorite book. Of course, usually this would be a dream come true, to live in your favorite book, but not really when almost all your character's friends die in the end. Or he could be hallucinating again. Stiles didn't know anymore, nor did he have the energy to care. He just sat leaning against a log and stared at the ground, contemplating what he could have done to cause this and counting his fingers again and again, just to be sure that he was awake, not in some fever dream.

Probably around eleven o'clock at night (there were no clocks, so Stiles was just guessing based on how dark it was and how many people had left to sleep, which was not many) Minho came to sit by Stiles. They just sat in silence for a moment, until Stiles spoke abruptly.

"Why am I here?"

Minho sighed and looked over to the box. "WCKD sends up a new Greenie once a m-"

"Yeah, I know that," Stiles cut off Minho and waved his hand dismissively, "but... how did I get here? I was just home and then... how?"

"How do you know all that about WCKD?" Minho frowned at Stiles.

"Oh, um..." Stiles realized that Thomas wouldn't have known that and had to backtrack quickly. He was grateful that no one here was a werewolf (that he knew of), meaning no one could hear his heart rate increase as he lied. "Chuck told me. Earlier."

"Right..." Minho nodded slowly, then shrugged. "Well, I dunno how you got here, but it was the same as the rest of us. We showed up in the Box, freaking the shuck out with no idea who we were except for a name. We don't even know if they're real names."

"Well, I know for sure that Thomas isn't my real name." Stiles shook his head in annoyance and tossed a stick as far into the woods as he could.

"Really?" Minho turned to better face Stiles. "You remember?"

"Y- ye- ugh, no." Stiles groaned and dropped his head into his hands, then looked up again as he got an idea. He ran into the woods and grabbed the stick he had thrown, then ran back to where Minho was sitting.

"Thomas, what the hell-"

"Hush and read," Stiles cut off Minho as he began to write in the sand.

"Miec... Mieczysław." Minho read aloud as Stiles wrote. "How the hell do you pronounce that? And what does it mean?"

"That's my real name. But no one can pronounce it, so I go by St- just read." Stiles sighed as he failed to say his name again, then scratched 'Stiles' into the sand.

"Your name is Stiles?" Minho asked. Stiles nodded and Minho laughed. "That's a weird name."

"I know, but like I said, no one could pronounce my real name." Stiles smiled, remembering his friends back home, then frowned, and began to miss them.

"Hey, Thomas, what's wrong?" Minho nudged Stiles' shoulder.

"I'm fine, just missing my friends."

"You remember them?" Minho's face lit up.

"Yeah," Stiles smiled, "they were pretty awesome."

"Can you tell me about them? I've always wanted to know what having friends outside the Glade is like."

Stiles nodded. "First there's Scott. We've been friends since... well, since I can remember, really. We know everything about each other and spend literally at least 20 hours a day together. Unless one of us gets kidnapped or possessed or hospitalized..." Stiles trailed off at Minho's confused expression, then backtracked. "That's beside the point. Anyway, he's captain of the lacrosse team at our school and he's... let's just say he's different.

"Next there's Lydia. She's also... different... but in a different way. I have no idea what I'm saying, sorry, anyway, I used to have a raging crush on her, like, since the third grade, but it finally faded away a year or so ago. She's ridiculously smart, but she never really lets it show for some reason. Definitely the most popular girl in the school, and she seemed to want nothing to do with me and my friends for a while, but somehow she ended up going to Prom with me. I think Allis..." Stiles trailed off and his face fell as he thought of Allison.

Allison Argent. Who he had killed.

"Thomas?" Minho waved a hand in front of Stiles' grief filled face. "You alright?"

Stiles shook his head and forced the memories down.

"I'm fine. Next is Derek. He's six years older than me, but we're still friends. Sort of. I don't know, I get the feeling that he hates me sometimes, understandably, considering the fact that our first meeting was me getting him arrested. He's kind of closed off, but sometimes I can get him to actually show emotion. He's surprisingly good at comforting people, actually. And he's also different, in the same was as Scott.

"Kira is pretty new to our group, but she's super nice. Also different, I'm honestly still confused on what she is. Her dad is one of our teachers, actually. She's really good with a sword, which tends to come in handy." Minho was looking confused again, so Stiles cut himself off again. "Moving on.

"Malia is also pretty new to the group. She's also different, sort of like Scott and Derek, but not really. Basically all my friends are 'different.' She's honestly super intimidating sometimes, but also super nice. I'm kind of confused on what our relationship is, because I slept with her once when we were in the psychiatric hospital together, but I was sort of possessed at the time and we haven't done anything since then so... you know what, I'm sharing too much information, so once again, moving on.

"Those are all my main friends, I guess. There was also others, like Allison, but um..." Stiles cleared his throat and looked out into the woods as he whispered, "she's dead, so..."

"Oh, Thomas, I'm so sorry. I know what losing a friend is like, and it sucks."

_Yeah, but do you know what killing a friend is like?_

"Thanks, Min." Stiles smiled gratefully. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this, I usually try to avoid the topic all together."

"What can I say," Minho grinned, "I'm a good listener. Now, what do you mean by all of your friends being different? Are you different too? And what do you mean, 'possessed?'"

Stiles thought for a moment about what he should say.

_I really shouldn't tell anyone..._

_Then again, I'll probably die here, so it doesn't really matter, does it?_

Stiles decided, and told Minho everything.

—

Many minutes later, Minho was still in shock.

"So... Scott and Derek are..."

"Werewolves." Stiles finished for him.

"Right," Minho nodded, "and Lydia is a..."

“Banshee."

"Okay, and Malia is a..."

"Werecoyote."

"And Kira?"

"Kitsune."

"Allison?"

"Hunter, still human, but dead now."

"And... you?"

"I'm human, but I got possessed by the Nogitsune a while back. It was... bad, to say the least."

"Okay... I think I get it now..." Minho said slowly. "So, almost all of your friends are supernatural and you're protecting your home town from all the bad supernatural things that are drawn to it? And you're all still in high school?"

"Well, Derek isn't in high school, but yeah, that's the gist of it."

"I... I don't know how to respond to that."

Stiles laughed. "It's fine, take some time to think it over, but you can't tell anyone. I should probably get to bed." _I'll need my beauty sleep to survive when Teresa arrives tomorrow._

"Good that. Goodnight, Thomas."

"G'night, Min."

Before Stiles went to bed, he snuck into the map room and took a scrap of paper and a pen. He scribbled a quick note and dropped it into the box, knowing he'd have a response when Teresa arrived in the morning.

_WCKD,_  
_Explain._  
_\- Stiles Stilinski (NOT THOMAS!!)_


	4. Stiles

The next morning, when Teresa arrived everything went as the book said it would.

Well, almost everything.

Teresa jolted awake when Newt jumped down into the box, but instead of saying "Thomas" when she woke up, she said "Stiles." Of course, nobody knew who Stiles was (Newt had even laughed and said, "What the shuck is a stiles?") except Minho, so Stiles wasn't worried about his secret being spilled.

The second thing that was off was the note. There was still the note that said, "She's the last one EVER!" But there was also a second one, a plain white envelope with "Thomas" written on the front and a red stamp that said "confidential" on the back. Many of the boys threateningly glared at Stiles as Newt handed him the note, so Stiles decided to save the note opening for later.

The last different thing was the voice in his head. He still had the voice telling him he was Thomas (it had been infuriated when he broke the system and told Minho the truth), but now there was a new one, and it definitely wasn't Teresa.

_ Stiles? Stiles can you hear me? I don't know how this works, but I really hope you can hear me right now. We're so sorry it took us so long to make contact with you. We had no idea where you were when you disappeared all those months ago. We searched for so long but we couldn't even find a scent.  _

_ Shut up and tell him about the spell, Scott! _

_ Ok, ok, sorry! You know, if Stiles was here, he would call you a sour wolf.  _

_ I could rip your throat out if I wanted to.  _

_ I don't doubt that. Anyway, then Deaton found this spell that makes us able to speak in your mind or something? I'm honestly not sure. Oh, by the way, if this isn't Stiles, sorry about this.  _

_ Yeah, did Deaton guarantee that this would reach Stiles? _

_ Shut up, Malia.  _

_ You shut up, Derek.  _

_ Both of you, shut up! Moving on, we're still trying to find you, Stiles. We know you're still out there and we're not giving up until we get you home safe. We love you, Stiles. Hang in there.  _

Stiles had disconnected from reality as he listened to his old friends speak in his head, and didn't realize that almost everyone had left the box, that he had fallen to the ground, and that he was crying. He refocused abruptly when someone shook his shoulders.

"Hey, Tommy, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I... I don't..." Stiles blinked repeatedly, trying to refocus. Finally, he focused on Newt's face. Newt's forehead was creased with worry. "I need Minho."

"What?"

"Minho. Now."

"I'm right here, Thomas," Minho ran over and slid to be sitting in front of Stiles. "What's happened?"

"I don't know, he was fine one second and then he just collapsed and started crying!" Newt frantically tried to wipe away Stiles' tears, but they just kept falling.

"Ok, Thomas, it's gonna be fine, let's go to my hut. Newt, help me walk him there?" Minho started to haul Stiles up by his left arm, Newt grabbing onto his right arm. They shuffled slowly over to Minho's hut, receiving questioning looks from everyone they passed, but Minho scared the onlookers away with a death glare. Eventually, they made it to the hut and sat Stiles down on the bed. Minho shooed Newt out, and Stiles could see a flash of hurt on Newt's face, but Newt was the smallest of thoughts at the back of his brain right now.

"Alright, Thomas, what's going on?"

"I heard them," Stiles whispered. "I heard my friends."

Minho's jaw dropped. "Really? You're sure? It wasn't just another variable from WCKD?"

"I think so. They were bickering and everything... I could just tell." Stiles smiled slightly. "It was them. They said they're going to rescue me." Then his smile melted away. "But they can't. Not now, anyways. We need to get out of here."

"Well how do you plan on doing that?" Minho threw his hands up and gestured at the walls. "We've been stuck here for years, shank."

"I... well, let's just say I know things and leave it at that. Right now, I need to open the letter that WCKD sent me, so shoo."

"Oh, come on," Minho pouted. "Can't I read it?"

"No. It's marked confidential." Stiles held up the envelope so that Minho could see the red stamp. "Now shoo, I'll tell you as much as I can without ruining things."

Once Stiles got Minho to leave, he tore open the envelope, smoothed out the letter, and began to read.

_Mr. Stilinski,_   
_We know you must be very confused about why you have been put into a book universe. This we cannot fully explain at the moment, but we will say that you are the perfect variable, someone who knows exactly what will happen and may try to stop it, someone who may already have emotional attachments to other subjects.  
 _We have been watching you in Beacon Hills for a while, and you are promising. We believe we will see great results from you._  
 _Thank you for your cooperation, and remember, WCKD is good._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Ava Paige_  
 _World In Catastrophe, Killzone Experiment Department_ _

"What the hell," Stiles whispered. "I'm supposed to change things?"

He contemplated the letter for a few more minutes, then folded it back up and called Minho in.

"Listen, Minho, a lot of shit is gonna happen in the next few weeks, but I need you to trust me. I need you to believe that I know what I'm talking about, okay? I'm trying to help, I swear. A lot of lives can be saved if you just trust me."

Minho hesitantly agreed, and Stiles started his mission of changing everything about the trials.

He tried to act like Thomas as much as he could, he even chased Minho and Alby into the Maze, and eventually, they escaped. There was nothing he could do about the Gladers who stayed behind, for they had absolutely no trust in him, but he was able to save Chuck by not letting him sacrifice himself. Of course, this resulted in Stiles getting fatally wounded, but WCKD couldn't loose their favorite lab rat, could they? So they sped up the process to get the Gladers to the WCKD facility so they could treat Stiles. And so began the Scorch Trials.

But before they could escape the WCKD facility that had taken them, Stiles needed to make a phone call.


	5. Phone Call

The numbers had been swirling around in Stiles' head for days, and when they got to the WCKD facility, they finally got in order, and formed a phone number.

Stiles had absolutely no idea who this number went to, but he knew they were important, so he left the room (more like cell) he and the Gladers were told to sleep in through the vents and snuck into a room that he guessed would have a phone, Rat Man's office. He had gotten quite good at sneaking (he had plenty of practice sneaking around werewolves back home), so he didn't get caught. Eventually, he found a phone and typed in the number, trying to be quick without messing up. Once he knew he got it in correct, he rushed to press the "call" button and put the phone to his ear.

_Click_

_"Hello?"_

"Who is this?"

_"Um, you called me, shouldn't you know?"_

"Please, just tell me. I don't have much time. Please." Stiles resorted to begging, pleading to the universe that the girl on the other end of the call would recognize his voice.

_"Wait... give me the phone."_

_"Why?"_

_"Give it to me. Now."_

_"No, you're gonna break I- hey!"_

Stiles heard a fumble on the other end of the phone as the second person took it from the girl. Then, the man spoke.

_"What's your name?"_

"S- St- Mie- goddamnit WCKD!" Stiles kicked the wall, infuriated with WCKD and their stupid speech blocking. "Thomas. But not really. That's the name they gave me. You know me, I swear, please just recognize my voice."

Then, a new voice joined the conversation.

_"Hey, who's on the phone?"_

Stiles recognized that voice immediately.

"Dad!" he cried, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't be found.

_"Did he just call me dad? Is that... Stiles, is that you?!"_

"Yes, Dad, it's me, it's me!" Stiles was full on crying now. He didn't realize how much he missed these people until he heard their voices again.

 _"Put him on speakerphone!"_ The girl, who he now recognized as Lydia, called to the man, who he now recognized as Derek, who was holding the phone.

Stiles took a deep breath and wiped away his tears so he could speak understandably.

"Look, I'd love to play catch-up, where-the-hell-are-you right now, but I don't have much time. They're coming, and these locks can only hold for so long. I'll only tell you the important things for now. I know where I am, I know where I'm going, and I know everything that's going to happen to me in the next couple months or so. I have no idea how to get back to you, but I know I'll find you somehow. I'm gonna be different when I get back, and I'm not going to be the Stiles you knew, but it's me, I swear."

 _"Stiles, where are you?"_ Scott spoke up. It seemed that the whole pack was together.

"I'm in a b-" the doorknob rattled and Stiles went silent, grabbing his gun from his belt.

_"Stiles? Stiles what's going on?"_

"They're here."

_"Who, Stiles?"_

Before Stiles could answer, the door flew open and Rat Man came in with one officer, who was pointing a stunner at Stiles.

"I'll give you one chance to give up, Thomas." Rat Man smiled disturbingly. "Come with us easily, and no one gets hurt."

"Hell no," Stiles growled. The officer shot at him, but Stiles dodged it and jumped forward, kicking the officer in the gut and twisting the stunner out of her hand, then pointing it at Rat Man. Everyone on the phone was screaming at Stiles to tell them what was happening, but he could barely hear them over the sound of his rushing heartbeat.

"Where is she?" Stiles asked shakily. When no one answered him, he shot the gun at the ceiling, then pointed it back at the officer, shouting, "WHERE'S TERESA?"

"Nowhere you'll find her, Thomas."

From the phone, Stiles faintly heard someone saying, "Thomas and Teresa, like from that book he likes so much" and someone else saying, "The Maze Runner... holy shit, he's in The Maze Trials."

This distracted him just long enough for the officer to grab the gun out of Stiles' hand and shoot Stiles' leg. Stiles screamed in agony as he fell to the floor, unable to support himself on the injured leg. He was able to stun the officer as he fell down, but then two more rushed into the room, pointing their guns at him.

As a last desperate attempt to escape, Stiles lunged for the phone and screamed as his left shoulder was shot by one of the officers. They knew exactly where to hit him so he wouldn't die, but would feel lots of pain.

He grabbed the phone and yelled into it, "HELP ME, PLEASE!" Then dropped it as he was stunned by another officer. The last thing he heard as he blacked out was Lydia screaming.

A banshee scream.


	6. Banshee

_"Put him back with the others and make sure the door is locked. And don't ever let him near a phone again. He could ruin the trials."_

Scott grabbed the phone out of Derek's hands and yelled into it, "Give us our Stiles back!"

Rat Man just chuckled. _"Sorry, Scott, Stiles doesn't exist anymore. There's only Thomas now."_

"You have no idea how strong he is," Lydia said threateningly, her voice still hoarse from screaming. "He's been through more than you can even imagine. You'll never get away with this."

_"That's very cliche, don't you think so, Lydia? I suppose now I'm supposed to say, 'oh, but I already have?' But I actually have, his memory will be wiped tonight and he will have no recollection of any of you. If any of you try to interfere, he dies, and I don't think you want that, do you?"_

When the teenagers (plus Derek and the parents) all stayed quiet, Rat Man chuckled again and hung up. As soon as the line clicked dead, the room went crazy.

"Stilinski, can you track the call?"

"I can't believe Stiles is alive!"

"I can't believe Stiles is in a book!"

"I can't believe Stiles hasn't died yet in the trials! I mean, I've read the books and they sound absolutely terrible. I probably wouldn't be able to survive, and I'm a werewolf! Stiles is human!"

"But he's got to be the strongest human on the planet. He saved all our asses multiple times."

"Everybody shut up!" Derek slammed his hand on the counter, just hard enough to make a loud noise, but not crack the surface. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"We need a plan to figure out where he is and how to rescue him. The call sounded pretty clear, so he must be somewhere close."

"But remember what that man said," Mason cut in, "if we try to find him, they'll kill him."

"Well, what the hell else are we supposed to do?!"

"We can't turn against each other," Scott yelled over his arguing friends, then turned to Lydia. "Lydia, why did you scream?"

"When Stiles started screaming, I heard a ton of other screaming too, and helicopter blades and fire and... gunshots, I think. Something terrible is going to happen to him."

"Well, obviously," Malia said. She had read the Maze Runner books, but only because Stiles forced her to. "Basically all his friends are going to die."

"Hey," Liam whined, "no spoilers!"

"Seriously, Liam?! You're worried about spoilers right now?" Scott scowled at Liam, his eyes turning red.

"It was a joke! Sorry!"

"You think now is a time for joking?" Scott stepped closer to Liam and Liam stepped back.

"Hey, Scott, you were the one who said no turning against each other," Melissa said calmly as she gently pushed him away from Liam.

"Right, sorry Liam." Scott returned his eyes to normal.

"It's f-"

A knock on the door cut Liam off. Everyone looked around and counted the people in the room. Everyone was accounted for, besides Stiles, so no one should have been at the door. Scott motioned for everyone to be quiet and grab weapons, then brought out his claws, going to answer the door.

When he slowly opened it, there was a middle-aged woman standing there in a lab coat with a very tight bun in. There were two people in full body suits behind her who looked like they were prepared for war. The woman smiled, but it seemed very forced.

"Hello, Scott. My name is Doctor Paige."


	7. Forgotten

When Thomas woke up, his entire body hurt like hell.

He wasn't exactly sure why, so he tried to remember. He knew he had been in Rat Man's office using the phone, then Rat Man came in with three officers and shot him twice, then stunned him. He had been screaming into the phone for help, trying to tell the people on the other end that he was in a book. But... he wasn't in a book, as far as he knew. Hadn't he been here his whole life that he could remember? Why would this be a book?

Also, who was he on the phone with? And why did the name Thomas sound so weird? It had been his name forever... right?

Thomas knew that the phone call had seemed very important at the time, but he couldn't remember who it was or why they were so important.

Thomas then realized that there was a bandage around his neck. He tried to reach up to see what it was, but cried out in pain when his left arm moved. He put his right hand up to his collar bone and shoulder and felt blood seeping through his fingers.

_Of course they would give me neck surgery but wouldn't patch up a bullet wound._

**_Tom? Is that you?_ **

_Teresa?_

**_Oh, thank God you're ok. I was getting really worried when they cut off our telepathy and wouldn't tell me where you were._ **

_Me too. Where are you?_

_**I don't know, some hospital room. There's no one else here, just one doctor. I think they did something to me, Tom.** _

_Same, but I'm in the bunk room. They gave me neck surgery or something but didn't fix my shoulder after they shot me. Slintheads._

Thomas somehow heard Teresa laughing through there telepathy, then she became serious again.

**_Something is definitely off in my head._ **

_Mine too. It's like there's pieces of my memory missing... like, really big pieces. I don't remember anything before I arrived in the Glade, and some things after we got out are gone too._

_**They also put a tattoo on my neck. Did they do that to you too?** _

_I don't know, but I guess that would explain the bandage._

**_Mine says "Property of WCKD, subject A1, the b..."_ **

_The what?_

**_Uh, "the partner." That mean anything to you?_ **

_Nope, sorry._

_**It's fine. Look, the doctor is making me sleep again, but I'll be back soon, ok? Be careful please.** _

_I will._

When Thomas opened his eyes, Minho was sitting on the end of his bed. When Minho noticed Thomas was awake, he grinned and patted Thomas' injured leg, causing him to wince.

"Dude, ow. What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, I've been practicing pronouncing your name!" Minho bounced excitedly as Thomas stared at him in confusion.

"You mean... you couldn't pronounce Thomas?"

"No, your real name, shank! Mieczyslaw!"

"Mie..." Thomas shook his head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Stiles! Don't tell me you forgot already!" Minho laughed, but now he was slightly concerned. Thomas didn't seem to be joking at all.

Thomas shook his head again and sat up, grimacing. "Sorry, Min, I have no idea what a stiles or Miec- whatever, are."

Minho frowned and stood, helping Thomas stand and hobble over to the sinks. "What about Scott? Lydia? Derek? Anyone?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about. Are you alright?" Thomas splashed water onto his face and bullet wound as he spoke.

"I'm fine, you're the one who's not alright!" Minho looked around exasperatedly, then pulled Newt over from where he had been getting dressed. "Newt, you remember when Teresa came up in the box and said Stiles, right? You said, 'what the shuck is a stiles?'"

Newt shook his head and laughed, pulling his socks on. "No, she said, 'Thomas.' By the way, the doctor'll be back soon to take the WCKD chip out of your neck." Newt walked away, leaving behind an amused Thomas and confused Minho. Then, Minho understood.

"Hey, everyone," he called to the rest of the room. "Has anyone else not gotten their chip removed yet?"

All the Gladers looked at each other, shaking their heads and muttering about how Minho was going off the rails.

"No, I'm not- ugh! Listen to me, the neck surgeries are taking away our memories. I don't think we got rescued, I think this is WCKD again. I don't think we were ever free, this is just another part of the trials. They're not getting rid of the chips, they're tampering with them."

Thomas shrugged, wincing again as his wound moved. "I mean, that would explain how me and Teresa can still communicate telepathically. I just thought that was a separate chip, but maybe not."

"C'mon, Min," Newt patted Minho's back and handed him a glass of water, "we're finally safe! It's not WCKD, we're not in danger, everything is fine. You look exhausted, lay down for a bit."

"Well, I don't think you're right!" Minho set the water glass back down and crossed his arms. "And you know what? Maybe I do look exhausted, but that's just because I'm using up all my energy trying to save your dumb asses! And you look like you're going to ignore me-"

Suddenly, across the room, Thomas whimpered and collapsed.


	8. Can't Remember

When Lydia woke up, she immediately knew that something was terribly wrong.

The first thing she noticed was that she was in a completely white room. No furniture, no door, no windows, nothing. And she was wearing only white. It was so bright, even with just one dim light, that she had to blink a few times before her eyes could adjust.

The second thing she noticed was that there was a bandage around the back of her neck, and whatever the bandage was covering was definitely still healing.

The third thing she noticed was the silence. There was no pack, no clocks ticking, no voices in her head, not even the sort of loud noise that silence makes. There was nothing.

_Where the hell am I?_

_\---_

When Scott woke up, he immediately knew that something was terribly wrong.

He was still in his house, but now he was in the living room, and the entire pack was passed out around him. Everyone that he could see had bandages on their necks, including him, and he assumed that the others did as well. The last thing he remembered was Doctor Paige stepping inside, then everything went dark. The whole pack had been over for some reason, but he couldn't remember why. They had been on the phone with someone, but... it had been a wrong number. That really didn't seem right to Scott, but that was what he remembered.

As he looked around, the rest of the pack began to wake up. He started to count everyone's heads to make sure everyone was there, then paled when he finished counting.

One was missing.

Lydia.

\---

Lydia slowly pushed herself off of the ground and looked around the room. There were no cameras that she could see, but no doubt, whoever put her there was watching her. She ran her hands all the way around the walls, trying to find a crack, but there was nothing there. However, when she hit the wall in frustration, it sounded hollow, so she didn't give up hope. She held her hands up to the wall and took a deep breath, focusing all her energy towards the hollowness of the wall. Then, she did what she knew best.

She screamed.

The wall in front of her been to crumble and she heard faint alarms coming from the other side. There were people rushing around outside, yelling directions to each other. Then, her screaming grew louder, trying to be heard over all the noises in her head. There was screaming, thunder, helicopter blades, fire, and gunshots. Just like she heard when she was on the phone with Stiles.

Finally, the wall had fallen away enough for her to walk through and the noises quieted. Not all the way, but slightly. She stepped out into the hallway and looked around her, trying to figure out where she was. Then, she saw a small sign on the wall across from her.

**Floor 7: Supernatural Subjects**

She kept walking through hallways, occasionally seeing the end of a doctor's coat swishing around a corner, but no one tried to stop her. Either the didn't know she was out, or they were afraid of her. Lydia was betting on the latter.

Eventually, she came to a small desk in what looked like a waiting room. There was one woman standing behind it, and she looked utterly terrified.

"Where is the pack?" Lydia stepped forward threateningly.

"I- I don't know. I'm s-sorry," the woman stuttered, obviously thinking Lydia was going to kill her.

"Did they bring anyone here with me?"

"No, miss, they brought you in alone last night. Said they had gone on a special mission and found a new recruit on the way."

Lydia nodded sharply. "Thank you," she glanced down at the woman's name tag, "Adelia." Then she turned and left. After she had walked around the hallways for about five more minutes, she came across an elevator. She stepped inside and waited for the doors to close before looking at the buttons. There was a small floor guide to the left of the panel of buttons.

** WCKD HEADQUARTERS FLOOR GUIDE **   
**Cellar: Crank Testing Facility**   
**Basement: Shelter**   
**Floor 1: Lobby, Offices**   
**Floor 2: Engineering**   
**Floor 3: Physician**   
**Floor 4: Psychiatrists**   
**Floor 5: Training**   
**Floor 6: Subject Residency**   
**Floor 7: Supernatural Subjects**   
**Floor 8: Project C - Restricted**

Once Lydia saw the name of the building, she knew she had been put into the same trap as Stiles. She figured she should go to the Subject Residency if she wanted to find Stiles, so she pressed the button for floor 6. It only took a few seconds for her to arrive, but it took much longer to find the room for Group A. She didn't know everything about the storyline or characters of the book, but she had learned quite a bit from Stiles ranting to her about it.

After a long time of searching and avoiding guards, she finally found a door with a plaque above the handle.

**Group A**


End file.
